Dragon's Love
by Thauthor
Summary: Esta es mi version de como seria todo despues del rompimiento con Rose en el barco si Jake conociera a otro dragon. Es JakexRose para que sepan y esten advertidos.
1. Entre Dragones y Mujeres

**Thauthor: Aquí les traigo uno de mis primeros trabajos. No se podría decir que lo considero el mejor, pero es bastante bueno y espero que les guste.**

**Mente: ¿No se te olvida algo?**

**Thauthor: Claro, Claro. Este trabajo es mi toma en como después del el primer rompimiento con Rose en el barco, y que pasaría si se introducía un nuevo dragón en la escena. No se preocupen se que esto parecerá al principio un JakexOC, pero realmente se tratara de un JakexRose. Lo se algo trillado pero la pareja es genial. Bien ahora vamos con la historia… (Apunto con mis dedos hacia la nada)**

**Mente: ¿Seguro que no olvidas nada?**

**Thauthor: Claro, claro… no olviden decirme su opinión es la herramienta más valiosa que tengo. Ahora con la historia…**

**Mente: ¿No se te olvida algo? (notoriamente enojado)**

**Thauthor: Mmmmmm… no, no se me ocurre nada.**

**Mente: (con una mano en su lóbulo) ¿Quieres que nos demanden?**

**Thauthor: ¡Ooooh! Tienes razón. No soy dueño de Jake, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Rothwood, etc. su dueño es Disney. En cambio yo soy dueño de Susan y su contra-parte dragón. Si la usan por lo menos denme crédito. Aunque sea un poquito. Ahora con la historia.**

**Mente: Algún día nos fusionaremos y harás las cosas bien…algún día.**

**Dragon's LOVE  
****Primer Capitulo  
Entre Dragones Y Mujeres**

Era un día normal para Jake y sus amigos en la escuela. Todos los problemas normales para un joven dragón sucedían como siempre para Jake. El maestro Rothwood estaba vigilando todos los movimientos de Jake, múltiples criaturas mágicas teniendo problemas y pidiéndole ayuda a Jake, el dragón oscuro siempre una amenaza presente y Jake tratando de sobrellevar el rompimiento con Rose. Claro siempre algo podía cambiarlo todo de un momento a otro, pero no molesta a nuestro héroe que solo trata de equilibrar sus dos vidas.

Ahora volviendo a la historia, Jake, Spud y Trixie están sentados comiendo sus almuerzos mientras que platican del último de los planes del cazador para capturar al dragón occidental, pero Jake como siempre parecía fuera de este mundo o universo. Entonces Trixie chasqueo sus dedos enfrente de Jake y dijo "Que te pase Jake pareces muy apagado, pareces como aplastado por un camión." "Sí, normalmente nos estaría diciendo como vas a terminar con de un solo golpe o pata o coletazo o llamarada…", añadió Spud algo confundido como siempre. "Lo se, es que estoy pensando en Rose y como no puedo estar con ella sin importar que lo desee yo o ella o los dos juntos", enuncio Jake casi con la gracia de un poeta de los mejores. "Escúchame Jake, yo siempre creo que es bueno que te gustara alguien y todo, pero eso de que te terminara solo por protegerte no habla bien de cómo va a terminar todo", dijo Trixie en su estilo muy personal. "¡Sí, por que no mejor se oponen al cazador y revelan su amor y todo eso!", grito Spud levantándose en su asiento, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo empezó a tratar de corregir su error diciendo, "Sí creo eso seria un buen dialogo para nuestra obra", seguido de una risa grupal al ver que se le cayeron los pantalones. Después de que la risa ceso Jake por fin respondió, "No se puede y ustedes lo saben. Si llegáramos a volver, nuestros futuros quedarían destruidos para siempre… bueno es mejor que me vaya antes de que algo pase.", respondió demasiado Jake levantándose y saliendo del comedor.

Justo cuando iba saliendo una pequeña hada vuela enfrente del cuerpo Jake justo a la altura de su pecho y empieza a gritar, "¡Jake! ¡Jake! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos a las hadas y a mi!". Aunque para Jake solo parecía un susurro del viento por lo que sigue caminando en el pasillo de la escuela. Al ver que Jake no le hacia caso la hada vuela directo a su oreja y empieza a gritar de nuevo, "¡Jake! ¡Jake! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos, el cazador tiene a las demás hadas capturadas y esta planeado hacer algo malo con ellas!". Por fin Jake logra entender lo que el hada le trataba de decir, así que voltio a los lados de pasillo para ver si había alguien que lo viera. Al ver que el era la única persona en el pasillo grito, "¡Dragón a mi!", con lo cual llamas lo envolvieron y se convirtió en dragón y simplemente dijo, "Dime donde esta el cazador".

Después vemos al cazador que esta en una bodega en la bahía. El cazador caminaba de un lado a otro de la bodega como si estuviera preocupado por alguna razón. En ese momento llego Jake volando y se paro en el techo de la bodega y se empezó a asomar por un hoyo en el techo. "Bien Sunny quédate callada mientras veo que trama el cazador", murmuro Jake al hada Sunny en su mano. "¡Porqué no llega esos novatos con la hada que falta!", vociferó la nada el cazador totalmente enfurecido. "Bien creo que sabe que no estas", murmuro a Sunny en su mano quien solo asintió algo asustada"¡Cazadora ven aquí de inmediato!", grito el cazador golpeando una de las paredes. "Si, tío", dijo con voz firme Rose. "Rose", murmuro Jake sintiendo un gran dolor por tener que luchar con ella. "¿Quién?", pregunto Sunny curiosa. "No nadie", murmuro Jake tratando de que Sunny olvidara lo que dijo. Luego el cazador por fin hablo normal, "Bueno cazadora hay noticias del paradero del hada faltante". Aun temerosa Rose ante la posible reacción de su tío respondió, "No hay nadie que la haya visto tío". "Bueno no hay tiempo para seguir buscándola tendremos que usar a las hadas que ya tenemos", dijo el cazador resignado. "Sí, tío", dijo la cazadora volteándose para ir por las hadas. Viendo Jake que ya no tenia más tiempo decidió actuar y tratar de liberar a las hadas ahora mismo.

Dejo a Sunny en el techo ahí parada. Ascendió volando sobre la bodega para encontrar una entrada. Entonces vio una ventana y decidió entrar. De un impulso de sus imponentes alas salio como un rayo atravesando la ventana gritando, "Bien suelta a las hadas cazador". Hubiera sido más impresionante sino fuera por que no había una sola hada sino solo un grupo de cazadores esperándolo. Rose salto para golpearlo con su lanza, pero Jake se movió a un lado solo para golpearse con una de las vigas de la bodega y caer en el piso. Antes de perder la conciencia Jake vio a sunny enfrente de el diciendo, "Lo siento Jake me amenazaron para hacerlo". Con eso Jake cerró los ojos y perdió la conciencia.

Mientras que Jake yace inconciente, vemos su mente y pensamientos al acomodarse en forma de un sueño o una pesadilla. Jake esta en el centro de un enorme y elegante salón, con cortinas de seda, mesas adornadas con grandes manteles blancos, posiblemente de satín, y unos coloridos floreros llenos de alcatraces, rosas y tulipanes. Jake traía puesto un traje que parecía, en su opinión, milenios sin salir del armario. Antes de que siguiera admirando la belleza del salón, una vista angelical se paro enfrente de Jake. Era Rose vestida en un simple vestido color crema que le llegaba a los tobillos por detrás y a las rodillas por delante. También tenía un sutil escote el cuello. Además se notaba un bordado de hilo rojo que empezaba en la parte inferior de su vestido y terminaba en su escote. El bordado tenía la forma de dos dragones volando alrededor uno del otro. Para acompañar al vestido traía puestos unos zapatos blancos con adornos metálicos. Un labial rojo y una sombra azul para los ojos es todo el maquillaje que tenía en su blanco rostro. Todo su cabello estaba acomodado en una larga cola de caballo sujeta por un broche en forma de flor de loto. Jake estaba atónito con solo ver a Rose que no noto que ella estaba hablando. "¿Jake me estas escuchando?", pregunto frunciendo el ceño en señal de su enojo con Jake. Las palabras no lograban salir de la boca de Jake, quien solo podía balbucear cosas incoherentes y ajenas a la conversación, hasta que por fin pudo formar una oración completa que además parecía la apropiada, "Lo siento es que me perdí en tu belleza". "Como digas casanova, por que no mejor me invitas a bailar como un verdadero caballero lo haría", le sugirió Rose a Jake mientras extendía su mano a la altura de su pecho. Jake estaba nervioso y no sabia que hacer, sin embargo sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se movió por si solo y tomo la mano de Rose y empezó a habla en una voz muy galante y casi irreconocible de su voz normal, "Me permite esta pieza señorita. Complacida con la actitud de Jake, Rose respondió, "Con sumo placer caballero", y justo después se acerco a Jake y una música clásica empezó a inundar el salón. Con esto Jake y Rose se juntaron un poco más y empezaron bailar, meciéndose de un lado al otro al ritmo de la música. De repente, aparecieron como salidos de la nada parejas bailando alrededor de Rose y Jake. De entre los seudo espectros a su alrededor, Jake pudo reconocer a varios, como lo son su abuelo, su madre, su padre, Su hermana, Trixie, Spud, y una figura extraña en forma de sombra que lo observo con sus penetrantes ojos rojos, aunque no se podría decir que a este ultimo lo hubiera reconocido. Jake trataba de reconocer esa figura cuando Rose voltio a verlo pero en vez de seguir bailando se detuvo y le susurro en el oído, "Hoy te liberare de tu cadenas y tu debes hacer el resto, pero debes despertar ahora" Con esto el salón se desvaneció y con él la figura obscura, momentos después Jake empezó a abrir los ojos solo para ver la terrible realidad.

Jake se encontraba en un calabozo estilo medieval que según sus conjeturas podía estar en el sótano de la base de entrenamiento de los cazadores. Antes de que pudiera seguir revisando sus alrededores una voz femenina lo sorprendió al decirle, "Hola mi nombre es Susan, pero me puedes llamar Susy. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?" "¿Que? ¿Quién dijo eso?", pregunto Jake volviendo a su derecha y noto que se encontraba en una pequeña celda y que sus brazos estaban atados a la pared. "Por aquí tontito", dijo Susy con un tono algo burlón.

Entonces Jake voltio a su izquierda para encontrarse cara a cara con una dragona de casi su misma altura y peso. Era de color negro en la mayoría de su cuerpo, mientras que en su estomago y los pequeños picos que iban desde de la cabeza a la cola eran de color guinda. Si bien su forma era parecida a la de Jake, tenia sus diferencias como era su cintura más delgada, pestañas rizadas, hocico (o boca, no me molesten por eso) era de menor largo y ancho del de Jake y que sus alas eran un poco más grandes.

"¿Y bien cuál es tú nombre?", pregunto sonriendo Susy. "¡Oh! Mi nombre es Jake Long el dragón occidental, si", respondió Jake aun algo confundido. "Con que eres uno de esos dragones que se jactan mucho del lugar que protegen. Entonces yo soy Susan Black protectora de cualquier lugar donde me encuentre", añadió Susy a su anterior presentación. "Jejejeje", se rió nerviosamente Jake pero saliendo de su estado de confusión pregunto, "¿Y por qué estas aquí?" "Porque me atraparon los cazadores tontito", respondió Susy sonriendo todo el tiempo. "Oh, claro, porque no lo pensé", dijo Jake algo apenado. Después de eso un silencio incomodo envolvió a la habitación con los dos dragones solo viéndose uno al otro por varios minutos. Entonces Susy rompió el silencio preguntando, "¿Y tienes algún plan para salir de aquí?" "A decir verdad, sí", respondió confiado Jake.

Mientras tanto Rose estaba en el cuarto de cámaras desasiéndose de las cintas para que no hubiera pistas de que ayudo a Jake a escapar. Mientras revisaba los distintos monitores, Rose por fin dio con el monitor del calabozo, solo para ver a Jake platicando con otro dragón capturado. Claro esto no era malo, era solo que se estaban riendo y parecían muy felices de estar juntos. "Bueno creo que seria lo mejor… que cada uno consiguiera pareja de su misma especie.", se dijo a si misma Rose con ganas de llorar justo ahí en el suelo. Continuo con su ardua labor hasta tener todo listo para el escape de Jake y su posible nueva novia.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Rose tuviera todo listo, para cubrir el escape de Jake y Susy. Mientras tanto Jake y Susy se la pasaron contándose chistes uno al otro para mantener la cordura, pero cuando por fin llego la hora del escape ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Entonces llego Rose a la pequeña celda para encontrar a Jake y a Susy dormidos. Rose aprovecho esta situación para acercarse a Jake y robarlo un beso de la boca sin perturbar el sueño. Al ir retirando su cara, Rose, nota que Jake se ve muy tierno aun dormido. Después de ese beso Jake aun en sueños murmuro, "¡Ohh! Rooosee." Rose se sonrojo y pensó, "Abra despertado y notado que lo bese, pero se supone que habíamos terminado. Como le explico para que no tengamos problemas."Un pequeño estornudo de Susy la devolvió a la a la realidad y empezó a despertar a Susy y Jake. "Ohh, hola Rose. ¿Ya es hora del escape?", pregunto Jake después de un corto bostezo. "Si, pero tenemos poco tiempo.", respondió Rose recobrando su compostura y seriedad. "Estaba teniendo el más bonito de los sueños", dijo Susy estirándose. "Yo también que coincidencia", dijo Jake emocionado. "Si que coincidencia", respondió Susy sarcásticamente."Bien dejemos los juegos por un momento y terminemos este escape", Rose algo triste Rose. "¿Te pasa algo Rose?", pregunto Jake preocupado por Rose. "No", simplemente respondió Rose. "Pero…", agrego jake siendo interrumpido por rose que grito, "¡No!", y Jake simplemente se quedo callado bajando la cabeza.

"Bien, el plan es simple y se trata de que tú y Jake calienten las esposas de sus brazos después de que se las quite. Después los saco de aquí y ustedes le quitan las llaves al guardia y las dejan colgadas en la cerradura. Enseguida solo vuelan silenciosamente por lo pasillos hasta que queden como cuatro o más metros para la ventana hacia el exterior. Cuando lleguen a este punto, yo me esconderé y luego ustedes harán ruido. Entonces yo daré alarma de su escape a los cazadores que estuviesen despiertos. Por ultimo aléjense un poco y escóndanse en los pastizales en las afueras de este lugar, ahí hay un túnel que los llevara lejos de aquí. ¿Entendido?", explico Rose ante los dos dragones que la escuchaban como si fuera su maestra de jardín de niños. "Sí, pero no entiendo algo ¿De que servirá todo eso?", cuestiono el plan Susy. "Servirá para que el cazador no relacione su escape con mi persona", respondió enojada Rose. "Entendido", dijo entre dientes Susy tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

En si el plan iba bien, pero a Jake le preocupaba como Rose estaba actuando muy extraña casi como si estuviera ardiendo de rabia. Trato de armarse de valor para preguntarle que le pasaba pero en cambio solo pudo estar callado tratando de no molestar a Rose. Por fin llegaron al paso final, listos para provocar el más enorme barullo que pudieran hacer dos enormes dragones. Esta vez Jake convoco todo el valor que tenia para hablar con Rose, se acerco a ella y volvió a su forma humana. "¿Rose… vas a estar bien?", pregunto Jake poniendo la mirada más triste que pudo. "No te preocupes Jake, soy una cazadora entrenada creo que puedo cuidarme sola", respondió Rose agarrándolo de la mano, para después irse corriendo a esconderse en una de las intersecciones del pasillo.

Y bien el plan debía terminar así que Jake volvió a ser dragón y empezó a derribar floreros con su cola. Mientras tanto Susy empezó a golpear los muros con sus garras sin llegar a romperlos. Varios cazadores salieron de sus habitaciones, entre ellos el cazador en jefe. Aquí entraba Rose, pero algo la retrasaba. "Debo darles tiempo de escapar. Pero también debo hacer que parezca creíble. ¿Cuándo debo salir?", eran pensamientos que llenaban la cabeza de Rose. "¿Rose?", le llamo la atención en voz baja Jake a Rose. Despertando de su trance Rose salio de la intersección y grito, "¡Los dragones se escapan!" Con esta alerta los cazadores volvieron a sus habitaciones para volver solo momentos después con sus armas. Era hora de volar, Jake y Susy comprendieron y se alzaron en vuelo. Los cazadores disparaban sin piedad contra los dragones. Pero por suerte sus disparos fallaron miserablemente como siempre.

Al alcanzar la distancia segura, ambos se prepararon para descender hacia los pastizales. Antes de descender, Susy se acerco por detrás de Jake y sin previo aviso le dio un profundo beso, sin que Jake mostrara alguna clase de resistencia, en cambio, se noto que respondió apasionadamente al beso de Susy. Desde una de las ventanas Rose pudo observar con toda claridad la escena y escucho como uno de los cazadores grito, "Miren tenemos un par de novios por presa, rápido aprovechemos para atraparlos". Entonces Rose salio corriendo a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y se soltó llorando recordando como alguna vez ese dragón fue y sigue siendo su mayor amor.

**Continua en el capitulo 2:  
"Que vida de dragones"**

**Thauthor: Bien aquí esta el primer capitulo por el pronto sacare el segundo después de que lo revise por completo. Mi sueño tendría que ser tener un Beta Reader, pero estoy seguro que pocos estarían interesados. Bueno al menos se puede soñar. Por eso ahora les digo nunca dejen de soñar.**

**Mente: No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios los apreciamos.**

**Thauthor: Y dulces. También aceptamos dulces.**

**Mente: No más dulces para ti.**

**Thauthor: ¡Aaaaugh!**


	2. Que Vida De Dragones

**Thauthor: Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de Dragon's Love. De seguro muchos se preguntan por que el titulo en ingles. ¿Y creo que es una buena pregunta?**

**Mente: ¡¿Buena?! Creo que es la mejor pregunta que se te podría hacer.**

**Thauthor: Déjame en paz… Bueno como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran. El titulo esta en ingles puesto que cuando comencé a escribir esta historia que fue hace mucho…**

**Mente: Mucho…yo diría eones.**

**Thauthor: Silencio impuro.**

**Mente: Loco**

**Thauthor: ¿Dónde me quede? Cierto, cuando empecé esta historia yo creía que eran mejor los títulos en ingles, pero ahora creo que también en español. Por que el español es lo máximo desde el pan tostado. Ahora con la historia.**

**Mente: Palabra**

**(No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes descritos en esta historia; excepto Susan pero eso ya deberían saberlo, si la usan denme crédito por favor. El resto de los personajes son de Disney y todo el crédito de su creación es de ellos. Por favor no dejen que El Ratón venga por mí por usar a sus personajes.)**

**Dragon's LOVE  
****Capitulo 2:  
Que Vida De Dragones**

Jake volando como lo había indicado Rose y estaba listo para descender hacia los arbustos, cuando de repente salto, si se puede saltar en el aire, Susy enfrente de el y plantándole un beso en la boca. Jake trato de evitarlo, pero su boca no le respondió y solo logro despegarse después de un momento solo para ver como Rose salía corriendo hacia su habitación con los ojos repletos de lagrimas. "Por que a mi", dijo Jake y trato de ir a ver que le pasaba para ser recibido por unos cazadores con redes listos para atrapar a Jake. Así que tuvo que retirarse volando sin rumbo a toda velocidad. Dejando atrás a Rose llorando en su cuarto y a Susy confundida por su cambio de actitud.

Jake estaba tan confundido que ni se fijaba que ya estaba entrando en los límites de la ciudad y alguien podría verlo como dragón. Hasta que por fin se detuvo y aterrizo al lado de una carretera. No podía concentrarse, no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuese la imagen de Rose llorando. Aún cuando siempre había tratado de ser fuerte y sobreponerse a la separación que tuvo con Rose, no podía evitar sentirse herido y confundido cuando vio a Rose, una vez su Rose, llorando porque fue besado y el no hizo nada para evitarlo. Ese sentía como un criminal que nunca podría ser perdonado. Si en ese momento alguien hubiera pasado por el camino hubiera visto algo insólito, un dragón arrodillado y llorando. Momentos después de forma inconsciente volvió a su forma humana, sin detener ni un minuto su sollozo llanto. Hasta que por fin su llanto lo llevo a un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto perro Fu estaba buscando, en la tienda del abuelo, un hechizo de búsqueda para encontrar el ahora desaparecido Jake. Entonces entra Spud y Trixie entraron a la trastienda, donde estaba Fu. Trixie le dijo a Fu, "Oye Fu encontraste ya un hechizo de búsqueda efectivo o que". "Si Fu, Jake lleva desaparecido como un día y medio", dijo Spud mientras que batallaba por poner un dedo y medio. "Espérate niño no sabes cuantos hechizos conozco y no se si uno de ellos servirá o no", respondió perro Fu algo desesperado. "Perro Fu no tenemos tiempo para distracciones tenemos que hallar a Jake", entro por la puerta trasera. "Lo se", dijo Fu y continuo buscando.

De vuelta con Jake, lo vemos tendido en el césped junto a la carretera aun sumido en su profundo sueño. Al ver a través de la puerta de su mente vemos su sueño. Jake se encuentra enfrente de Rose justo como se quedo en su sueño anterior, solo que ahora Rose ahora solo era parte del sueño. Seguían bailando de un lado a otro sin más preocupación que no dejar de verse uno al otro. La música lenta mantenía un ambiente irrompible de paz y serenidad. Todo parecía perfecto, que ni siquiera se necesitaban palabras tiernas o versos de amor para darse cuenta que su amor superaba aún las fronteras más grandes. Pero sin previo aviso el suelo tembló y crujió para dar lugar a distintas grietas en el piso y no paso mucho antes de que el piso se rompiera. Jake tomo en sus brazos a Rose la abrazo fuertemente para protegerla. Entonces Jake se acordó de que era un dragón y se transformo y empezó a volar. Voló y se situó en una pequeña plataforma que encontró. Al revisar sus brazos para ver si Rose estaba bien se sorprendió con lo que vio. Rose ya no estaba y Susy la dragona era a quien encontró en sus brazos. En ese momento su vista se nublo y lo único que vio fue un gran vació negro.

Entonces Jake despertó para encontrar que estaba en la tienda de su abuelo recostado en un sillón. Se levanto tambaleándose y se dirigió a la puerta. De pronto una voz familiar le hablo, "¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa joven dragón?" "Lo siento abuelo es que necesito tiempo a solas", respondió Jake con una mirada vacía y triste. "Ya se Jake, podemos cerrar la tienda y platicar respecto a lo que paso ayer, mientras sanan tus heridas", dijo el abuelo tratando de convencerlo de que se quedara. "Lo siento abuelo pero realmente necesito estar solo……por favor", bajando la cabeza y cambiando su expresión a una aún más triste. "Esta bien, pero recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte", dijo el abuelo acercándose y poniendo su mano en el herido hombro de Jake. Y Jake partió sin decir nada más.

Jake iba caminando por la calle pensado en todo lo que le había pasado ayer, pero por alguna razón entre más trataba de hallar una explicación para su sueño todo se volvía aún más confuso. Era como si ya no pudiera reconocerse a si mismo. Siempre estuvo seguro de una cosa en su vida y eso era que ama a Rose, pero ahora ya no sabe que pensar. Si aún cuando en su exterior siempre se mostró seguro de todo, la realidad era que nunca sabia que debía hacer, así que improvisaba bajo la marcha. Y con esto lo ultimo de confianza en si mismo se derrumbo. Y ahora le tocaba enfrentar el reto más grande de toda su vida decidir que es lo que en verdad siente. Algo que aún los mayores guerreros temen descubrir.

Mientras tanto vemos a una joven caminando por la misma acera que Jake mientras que oía música en su mp3. Era muy bella con su pelo de un color negro con mechas guinda y largo hasta los hombros, ojos color guindas, pestañas rizadas, nariz pequeña, labios delgados de un color rojo oscuro. En cuanto su cuerpo era de complexión pequeña, media como 1.56 m, piernas delgadas pero torneadas y bien proporcionado su cuerpo. Pero ahora la gente la estaba viendo por que estaba bailando al ritmo de la música que solo ella podía oír.

Estando los dos tan distraídos como estaban no notaron que estaban caminando uno hacia al otro. Entonces chocaron y Susy cayó al piso mientras que Jake sacando fuerzas de nada pudo mantenerse en pie. En el piso se Susy se trato de levantar mientras se sobaba la espalda, para solo terminar cayéndose de de nuevo pero ahora de sentón. Al ver Jake que había tirado a alguien le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. "Gracias", dijo la joven al tomar la mano de Jake e impulsarse para levantarse. "No, discúlpame por no fijarme", se disculpo Jake mientras seguía su camino. "No espera fue mi culpa, yo venia oyendo música y bailando y tu solo ibas caminando. Te puedo invitar un café o una soda", dijo la joven. Antes de que pudiera responder algo un fénix pasó volando y dos cazadores en el tejado lo estaban persiguiendo. "Será para otro día", dijo Jake y después salio corriendo. "¡Esta bien, por cierto mi nombre es Susan!", grito Susan mientras que veía a Jake alejarse. "Siento que nos volveremos a ver", se dijo a si misma antes de correr hacia uno de los callejones cercanos.

Los dos cazadores se acercaban al fénix con gran rapidez. Mientras tanto se notaba que uno de los cazadores era mejor que el otro, puesto que iba por delante y se notaba que su musculatura era más desarrollada. Además su traje era de diferente diseño que el regular uniforme de una especie de saco con botones a los lados y pantalones ambos de color beige. Su traje estaba compuesto por un chaleco hecho de escamas de dragón de color verde, unos pantalones de piel de hombre lobo y una capa roja fuego hecha de piel de un minotauro. Ya hablando de su aspecto, el era pelirrojo, tenia cejas delgadas, ojos grises, nariz mediana, labios medianos, barbilla partida y una expresión en su rostro de muérete.

Jake ya estaba en forma de dragón y dándole alcance a los dos cazadores. Y en cuanto estuvo cerca de uno le dio coletazo que lo paro en seco y lo tiro hacia un contenedor de basura cercano. Ahora se acerco al cazador pelirrojo, pero ahora este lo recibió golpeándolo con su lanza electrificada. "Aléjate no dejare que evites que atrape al fénix", dijo el cazador viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. "Hasta crees que puedes derrotarme, que encantador", dijo Jake mientras se recuperaba del golpe. Mientras tanto el fénix se alejo hacia el horizonte. "¡Demonios mi fénix!", grito el cazador y continuo diciendo, "Pagaras por esto maldito dragón." Le apunto con su lanza electrificada y se empezó a acercar. Jake no podía moverse, mucho menos levantarse, así que creía que ahora le había llegado la hora. Cuando de repente una sombra, salio detrás de Jake lo agarro de los brazos y lo levanto del techo. "Hola Jake", dijo la sombra con una voz familiar. "¿Susy?", pregunto Jake mientras lo elevaban. "Si tontito, ni más ni menos", dijo Susy mientras que lo llevaba a algún lugar seguro. "¡Maldito dragón ahora te perseguiré a muerte!", grito el enfurecido cazador. "¡Aaaah! ¿Por qué a mi?", dijo Jake mientras era lo sostenía Susy a la seguridad.

Mientras tanto vemos como Rose esta en un jardín de flores en el castillo del cazador. Traía puesto un vestido lizo de color azul con un dibujo de un dragón rojo en la espalda. Aún se sentía dolida por lo que había visto la noche anterior. Sentía como Jake la había despreciado. Pero también debía considerar que ella lo cortó en primer lugar. Claro que fue por petición del abuelo, pero debió hacerle caso sin defender la habilidad de Jake para tomar sus decisiones. Por supuesto que Jake toma muchas decisiones impulsivamente, pero se veía que el deseaba seguir con la relación hasta el final. Pero con una cazadora cuyo trabajo, que es eliminar a los dragones que existan donde este ella, no la hace la mejor candidata para ser su novia. Y aún así Jake se dedicaba mucho a su relación sin importarle que tuvieran que pelear cuando el cazador se lo digiera a ella. Pero ahora esa dragona salida de la nada lo besa y el no hace el intento de separarse o le preocupa que ella siguiera viendo. Pero ahora el esta libre de relaciones. ¿Por qué no habría de salir con alguien más? Ahora no tiene un lazo con ella puesto que ella misma lo cortó. Pero aún así no debió ser tan insensible y esperarse a que ella ya nos lo pudiera ver. ¿A quien engañaba? Ella aún ama a Jake y no lo podía negar. Pero aún quedaba una pregunta clave. ¿Aún Jake la ama?

Al siguiente lunes en la asamblea del profesor Rothwood, Jake esta igual de deprimido y confuso de cómo estaba antes y Rose solo se la pasa viéndolo esperando que el le corresponda una de sus miradas. Pero la asamblea sigue sin más diferencia a lo anterior. Eso es hasta que el profesor Rothwood anuncia algo más interesante que su típico ego centrista balbuceo. "Y ahora alumnos quiero presentarles a una joven que se unirá a nuestra noble institución. La señorita Susan Black, estudiante modelo e insuperable campeona de baile.", anuncio el profesor Rothwood. Entonces Jake estuvo apunto de saltar de su asiento viendo que era la misma jovencita con quien se topo el otro día, pero también por su nombre era igual al de la dragona con quien estuvo encerrado.

Mientras tanto el abuelo de Jake se encuentra con perro Fu en la tienda investigando sobre el cazador que se enfrento con Jake en la computadora, pero sin mucho éxito. "Haber si podemos entrar a la computadora de los cazadores con el programa "SpOver" que nos dio este jovencito Spud para jakear hasta la computadora más poderosa", dijo perro Fu sosteniendo el disco con la cara de Spud. Inserto el disco el cual se empezó a cargar en la computadora de perro Fu con gran lentitud. Paso casi una hora hasta que por fin se cargo por completo. Luego perro Fu dio un clic en el icono de "SpOver" en el escritorio. De pronto salto una ventana con una especie de pantalla negra como la de reproductor de video, pero entonces aparecieron dentro del espacio negro unos iconos. Cada icono tenia la forma de su función. El icono de guía tenía la cara de perro Fu y el abuelo, el de reparador del sistema la cara de Trixie, el de el Firewall la cara de Jake y Rose y el de el sistema de jaqueo tenia la cara de Spud. Rápidamente perro Fu dio clic en el icono de Spud. Para saltar a la vista un mono animado de Spud para señalar que empezó a hacer el trabajo. "Bien ahora solo queda esperar", dijo Fu mientras veía al monito trabajar.

Durante la asamblea, que estaba presentado a la banda, Jake trataba de ver si se lo tragaba la tierra. Claro estaba feliz de verla y todo, pero el no estaba seguro de cómo seguir con todo esto. Si iba y empezaba una relación tenia que considerar que pensaría Rose, puesto que se notaba que aún le importaba. Pero lo más importante era que no quería lastimar a Rose. Rose ya no era su novia, pero el nunca supo cual fue el motivo de la separación además de que era peligroso para los dos. Y realmente tenia que hablar con Rose. No solo para aclarar las cosas con Rose sino también aclarar el revoltijo que era su corazón. Si antes era inseguro, ahora carecía de cualquier clase de espinazo. Decidió tratar de salir al baño para refrescarse y recobrar su compostura, pero por su mala suerte el profesor Rothwood estaba en la puerta siempre vigilante y en cuanto vio a Jake levantarse de la silla grito, "Sr. Long debo recordar que es falta de respeto levantarse antes de que termine la banda de tocar sus instrumentos." En ese momento trato de cubrirse con lo que pudo puesto que toda la escuela voltio a verlo incluida Susy. Y el no sabia las consecuencias de que Susy conociera su forma humana. Entonces Trixie y Spud intervinieron en el escenario. "¡Alguien quiere bailar!", grito Trixie al publico. "¡Trixie tiene razón hay que ponerle más ritmo a la vida! Hora de tocar algo más rítmico no muchachos", continuo Spud mientras señalaba a la banda. Los integrantes de la banda se emocionaron y empezaron a tocar algo salsa y todos voltearon su cabeza de vuelta al escenario. Y Jake solo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento

De vuelta con perro Fu y el abuelo, al programa solo le faltaba dos por ciento para completarse. "¿Perro Fu cuanto falta para que puedas encontrar algo de información sobre ese cazador?", pregunto el abuelo mientras que caminaba de un lado al otro. "Ya casi entro a la base de datos entonces podremos ver su información", respondió Perro Fu mientras que veía el avance del programa. Entonces se completo el programa por fin concluyo su carga. "Perfecto, ahora a ver quien puede ser este misterioso cazador……abuelo creo que debe de ver esto", dijo perro Fu algo nervioso. "¿Qué es perro……Fuu?", dijo el abuelo mientras veía la pantalla de la computadora. "Debemos avisarle a Jake de inmediato para que este alerta", dijo perro Fu. "No, debo empezar a darle el ultimo entrenamiento para que sea un dragón por completo", dijo el abuelo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. "No querrás decir que le enseñaras la ultima técnica de dragón", dijo Fu preocupado. "Es necesario", dijo el abuelo saliendo del cuarto.

Después de la asamblea Jake volvió a sus clases normales no toparse con Susy en ningún momento del día para no tener que revelar nada de si mismo. Pero en cuanto entro a su primera clase se encontró con una sorpresa. No solo Susy estaba ahí sino también Rose se encontraban en el salón de clases. Jake voltio a ver si la maestra ya estaba en el salón, por suerte para el no. Así que decidió salirse de esta clase sin mayores complicaciones. Pero cuando estuvo apunto de salirse con la suya el profesor Rothwood llego y le grito, "Sr. Long que cree que esta haciendo saliendo de su salón de clases." Nada director Rothwood", respondió Jake. Entonces Susy lo voltio a ver y lo reconoció en un instante. "Tu eres Jake Long…", dijo Susy mientras lo veía. "¡Aaaah! ¿Por qué a mi?", suspiro Jake.

**Continuara  
Capitulo 3  
"La conquista de un corazón roto"**

**Thauthor: ¿Bien quien cree eso fue triste?**

**Mente: Yo….sniff…sniff.**

**Thauthor: No llores y te comprare un helado.**

**Mente: Bien**

**Thauthor: Que rápido te recuperas…bueno nos vemos la próxima. No se olviden de dejar todos sus comentarios.**

**Mente: Como si dejaran comentarios.**

**Thauthor: No seas grosero. Bueno nos vemos.**


End file.
